<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishful Bindings by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021767">Wishful Bindings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony'>Dark_Huntress_Moony</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll'>DefiledDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Says "Hmm", Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Size Queen, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer and Ciri plotting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You brought a new pet?” Ciri knew of their….other activities; Geralt had kept it on the low but she was a young woman in the age of technology. Half the shit she knew he was shocked that she did, and worried about the things her and her friends got up to on their phones and computers.</p>
<p>“Oh Geralt…” Yennefer laughed as she gave his cheek a pat. “He’s not for me.” She smirked as she breezed by him in a cloud of softly scented perfume and went right for his wine case, patting Roach on the head as she walked by. Geralt blinked as his burnt gold eyes lifted to meet blue once again and he couldn't help the exasperated grunt that came from the back of his throat.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whelp...here we are....I don't know how we got here but here we are.</p>
<p>Oh wait...yes...I blame this on my facebook group. Ya'll some thirsty bitches and that's why we have things like this! Big shout out to the whole group this ones for you.</p>
<p>xoxo DH:Moony &amp; DefiledDoll</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks for the demonstration!” Someone called as they wrapped a blanket around the sub that Geralt had used that evening. He grunted in acknowledgement and watched as the last few people finally left the space. He pulled his white wolf mask up to rest atop his head, wiped the sweat from his brow and carefully started to wrap up his silken rope. He knew that Yen was going to keep his room warm, claimed that it drew more people in when his bare torso ‘glistened’ in the lights. Drove him fucking crazy is what it did, but he continued to examine the rop for imperfections that would cause issues in another demonstration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could do more than simply grunt at people Geralt.” Yennefer said as she breezed into the room. She wore a pair of butter soft black leather pants tucked into high high black boots. A low cut deep purple top that showed the supple swell of her breasts pushed up by the snug corset at her waist. A delicate butterfly wing mask lay over her enchanting violet eyes and Geralt could smell her perfume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hint of a smile crossed his lips, “back to lilac and gooseberries?” He rumbled, the scent brought back many fond memories even if they were no longer together. A mutual decision on both of their parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems to be the only one that works for me.” She shrugged bracing herself on the stage. “How was the crowd tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunted with a shrug as he knelt, the dark material of his pants pulling tight over his muscular thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noticed you had a different rope bunny up there.” She continued on, used to his nonverbal way of communication. “One that wasn't clearly yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed looking at her sharp-edged, black nails. “Honestly Geralt, you need someone to play with. You can’t possibly do perfect demonstrations when you don’t vibe with the one in the ropes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed as he zipped up his play bag. “I’m fine doing demonstrations like this Yen.” He grunted as he shouldered the bag and dropped off stage. He started to leave, ready to get back to the office and change to head home. He was going to be able to catch a few hours of sleep before he had to take Ciri to school in the morning. “Oh,” He called over his shoulder. “Ciri said to come to dinner tomorrow night. She knows Triss is hosting at the club tomorrow so she’s not expecting her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer smiled a bit and nodded. “Tell her I’ll be there,” she watched him go before she pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing a number, waiting until the person on the other end picked up, “perk up Buttercup, you’re coming to dinner with me tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~:~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~:~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed softly as he stirred the sauce in the bubbling pot on the stove. The kitchen smelled heavily of oregano and garlic and Ciri stood next to him, her own white hair braided down her back. A large fuzzy beast made little panting whines from right next to them, staring up at the food. Geralt couldn’t help but smile and grunt at the large mastiff, affectionately named Roach, his one true companion in life besides Ciri and Yen before tossing him a small bit of cooked meat from the pan. Geralt had been able to get a solid 6 hours of sleep and some good work in for his business without going into the office, which was rare. He was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a band T-shirt stretched out over his chest of a band Ciri had discovered and got him into called The Hu. Who knew he would enjoy Mongolian death metal. His own hair was tied up in a bun with strands falling around his face and he knew he was going to need a shave soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri was growing up quickly and Geralt found himself wondering where the last six years had gone. It seemed every time he blinked a little more of the child fell away and she was more and more womanly. “You’re staring again.” She huffed as she pulled the pasta shells off the stove and drained them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, you’re just going to be 16 next month. Trying to figure out where the time went.” He chuckled as he gave the pan with the cooking meats a shake, tossing yet another little bite to Roach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri rolled electric green eyes, “we all have to grow up sometime.” She said shaking the strainer before dumping the shells onto a pan to pat them dry. She wore a pair of nebulous leggings, brightly colored socks, and an overly large T-shirt with the words ‘The Amazing Devil’ in stylized font along the back with the shirt hanging off one shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and Ciri abandoned her task, booking it for the door. He heard Yennefer’s silky voice and an ear piercing shriek from Ciri that had him moving into the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier laughed at the young woman who was starstruck. “I am very happy to meet a fan.” He said with a flashy bow and a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yen never told me she knew half of the Amazing Devil.” She huffed glaring at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the whole of the Amazing Devil,” she smirked as she shrugged out of her coat and hung hers and Jaskiers up. “What’s for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuffed shells,” Geralt rumbled but stopped as he was pinned by stunning blue eyes. He flowered at Yennefer as she started to walk by. “You brought a new pet?” Ciri knew of their….other activities; Geralt had kept it on the low but she was a young woman in the age of technology. Half the shit she knew he was shocked that she did, and worried about the things her and her friends got up to on their phones and computers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Geralt…” Yennefer laughed as she gave his cheek a pat. “He’s not for me.” She smirked as she breezed by him in a cloud of softly scented perfume and went right for his wine case, patting Roach on the head as she walked by. Geralt blinked as his burnt gold eyes lifted to meet blue once again and he couldn't help the exasperated grunt that came from the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Moony's faithful beta here, Doll! Welcome to chapter two of this unplanned random fanfic that my best friend had an idea for at 12am while I was sleeping. The first few chapters may be a bit short as we are getting our footing with a new fandom and an Alternate Universe to play in, though if you check out our other work, you can see our writing does get longer. We are going to do our VERY BEST to upload every Monday, but Moony has a demon spawn and I am stoned about 85% of the time so things may come up. We are super excited to play with our sexy Geralt and Jaskier and hope you guys enjoy the world we are creating!!!</p><p>Doll &amp; Moony</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you.” Geralt hissed as he heard Ciri chatting excitedly to their unexpected guest.</p><p><br/>
Yennefer arched a brow from where she sat on the counter as he filled shells with the meat and sauce mixture. She swirled her wine in her glass. “Really? Because this is most definitely something I would do.”</p><p><br/>
He growled at her, “ambushing me in the club is one thing.” He grunted as he carefully spread sauce over the filled shells and sprinkled shredded fresh mozzarella over them. “It’s another to bring some sub into my home. I leave that shit at the club.”</p><p><br/>
Yennefer rolled her eyes. “One; Ciri knows all about ‘The White Wolf’. You’re internet forum famous. There’s a kink on Fetlife named after you and instagram appreciation pages for your abs and ropework. Two; she knows you’re lonely-”</p><p><br/>
“I am not.” He grumbled.</p><p><br/>
“When was the last time you went out that wasn’t work or club related?”</p><p><br/>
Geralt grunted at her in annoyance.</p><p><br/>
“Exactly.” She sighed, “I didn’t bring him to ambush you. That was just an added side benefit. Jaskier is just someone who could compliment you, he does look lovely in cream colored silk.” She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Jaskier from Fetlife.</p><p><br/>
“Hmm.” Geralt grunted as he looked at the picture, though his inner Dom was screaming. He wore only a pair of skin tight black pants, his hair was artfully tousled and lips painted a bright red. The cream colored rope lay beautifully against his skin and sculpted out the fine muscles of his chest and arms, criss crossing with well placed knots in an eye catching pattern. “This is Eskel’s work.”</p><p><br/>
“Jaskier and Eskel are friends, your brother likes his music.”</p><p><br/>
Geralt grunted again as he bent and put the shells in the oven to melt the cheese and he stood back up. He uncovered the loaf of fresh garlic bread and began to slice it. “Eskel has always been the odd one out of all of us.” He looked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room where he saw Ciri leaning over an expensive looking camera in Jaskiers hands. “You know I don’t take on subs for just myself Yen.”</p><p><br/>
“Just give it a shot Geralt. What do you have to lose?”</p><p><br/>
~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~</p><p><br/>
“Wow...Priscilla looks really pretty.” Ciri smiled as she looked at the blonde woman cut a striking figure in the mens suit.</p><p><br/>
“I think she just had fun swapping gender roles.” Jaskier laughed, a fond smile on his face. “We worked very hard on this album so finally being able to do the photo shoot for it was great.”</p><p><br/>
Ciri tilted her head as she looked at him. “Are you and Priscilla really dating?” She blurted out.</p><p><br/>
Jaskier paused before laughing softly. “We used to, she’s a wonderful woman but I’m a terrible romantic, falling and out of love all the time. Too flighty for her it seems.” He noticed a frown on the teenagers face and opened his mouth to say something when Yennefer and Geralt walked back in. He swallowed hard at the unique colored eyes of the older man landing on him and he brushed his hair back. “Dinner smells wonderful.” He said feeling himself flush as Geralt simply looked at him.</p><p><br/>
“Should be ready in about 10 minutes. Hope you’re a meat eater.” Geralt grumbled as he set a plate of garlic bread down.</p><p><br/>
Jaskier bit on his tongue to stop the knee jerk response that he would have given to Yennefer or Eskel. “I eat just about anything.” He said instead as he turned his camera off and put it away in his bag on the back of the chair.</p><p><br/>
Geralt gave a thoughtful ‘hm’ as he moved to his wine case. “Do you drink?” He asked as he pulled out a bottle of deep red wine.</p><p><br/>
“I love wine, reds are a particular favorite. Nothing beats a good red.” Jaskier laughed.</p><p><br/>
Yennefer sighed softly as she pressed her fingertips to her forehead. Hopeless. She thought with no small amount of fondness for the younger male. “I’ll have another glass Geralt.” She said as she sat down.</p><p><br/>
“Can I have some too?” Ciri asked hopefully.</p><p><br/>
Geralt opened his mouth to say something when Yennefer snorted. “Honestly Geralt let the poor girl have a single glass. She’s almost 16, one glass won’t hurt.”</p><p><br/>
Geralt narrowed his eyes at the woman until Ciri’s pleading, bright green eyes wore him down. “Fine fine, one glass. But only when I serve dinner.” He really couldn’t deny the girl anything as he disappeared into the kitchen again.</p><p><br/>
“Is he always so...growly?” Jaskier asked, waving his hand as if trying to pluck the right word from the very air.<br/>
“This is the most I’ve heard dad talk to anyone that wasn't me, Yen, Triss, or grandpa.” Ciri said, shrugging her shoulders. “His people-skills are rusty.”</p><p><br/>
Yennefer chuckled as she shook her head as she saw the gears in Jaskiers head start to turn. “You know his brother.”</p><p><br/>
Jaksier’s brow furrowed. “I do?” He asked as he poured himself a glass of wine.</p><p><br/>
“Eskel.” She watched with no small amount of satisfaction as he choked on the dark liquid.</p><p><br/>
“Excuse me?”</p><p><br/>
“Uncle Eskel knows you too?!” Ciri groaned, “why does everyone know the members of one of my favorite bands but me? I feel so left out.” She pouted as Yennefer laughed softly.</p><p><br/>
"In my defense I had no idea until he showed up with a bottle of wine and took over my YouTube feed with his music."</p><p><br/>
"The newest music video was a thing of artistic perfection. I was bloody proud of it." Jaskier huffed. He was startled a moment later when a plate was set down before him and he looked up into Geralt's oddly compelling eyes. "Thank you Sir." He said on a knee-jerk reaction and silence fell over the dinning room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Authors note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good morning everyone, sorry to anyone who has come for an update but this weeks update has been postponed with everything going on stateside.</p><p>Between schools being out and one of us not feeling 100% (don't worry it's not Covid-19 just a migraine and PCOS acting up) we just...don't have the energy to post today there might be a double whammy with posts next Monday if Im able to get things written and Doll can beta it but for now the story is postponed.</p><p>Thanks so much for understanding we will return to our regularly schedualed fic next week.</p><p>Much love</p><p>DH:Moony &amp; Doll &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: We're back with regularly scheduled updates now!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He said </span>
  <b>
    <em>what</em>
  </b>
  <span>?” Eskel howled as he slapped a palm to his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt glared at him from the other side of his desk in his home office. He had invited Eskel over to tell him about the absolutely horrible dinner. “It is not funny Eskel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, it’s not.” Eskel said with a sober nod. “It’s fucking hilarious!”  He snorted as Gerlat’s glare soured even more. “Oh come off it Geralt, Ciri is 16 now. What were we like at that age?” He challenged with an arched eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sank into his chair grunting in annoyance. “She still didn’t need to know that side of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like he called you ‘Daddy. He only said ‘Sir’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was how he said it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskal arched his brow again. “You mean with respect as any good sub would do when in the presence of a Dom not their own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grumbled as he realized that Eskel was right. “Just...not used to it is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s becuase you’re a grumpy old fuck who hasnt had a sub in four years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the dick that’s three years older than me and drinking </span>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <span> beer.” Geralt growled, though there was little to no heat behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel laughed. “That’s what brothers do. Lambert damn near eats me out of house and home any fucking time he shows up on my doorstep.” That caused the silver haired man to grin as they thought of the youngest ‘wolf cubs’. “On a serious note, what has you so worked up about this Geralt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just...got on my nerves, the hair...the fact that he looked damned good in your fucking rope designs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now don’t be jealous of my skills on a rope bunny.” Eskel snorted draining his beer. “Maybe...oh I don’t know, pull your head out of your ass and talk to him like an adult?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerlat snorted. “Yeah yeah, fuck between you and Yen my balls are constantly busted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stop giving us a reason to bust them.” He looked down to his watch, “gotta get going, need to get ready for another shoot tonight with Jaskier.” Eskel gave him a wicked grin. “Anything you want me to say to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Geralt laughed as he stood up and led Eskel out. Once his brother was gone he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and scratched at the stubble on his chin. Why was he so worked up about the pretty boy that had been at his table. He frowned as he thought back through the rest of the night. It hadn’t gone...that bad. Ciri had been star struck and Jaskier had even sang a little bit. Not quite Geralt's taste in music but he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He mostly just hated that Yennifer hadn’t said anything beforehand, just dropping a sub on him when he wasn’t looking. Then again, he had dipped and dodged any attempt to meet any sub she thought he might like. He huffed and shook his head as he looked to Roach who looked up at him expectantly and held his braided leather leash in her mouth. “Alright girl, a walk might clear my head anyway.” He mumbled, clipping it on and heading out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took them on their long route through Central Park as his mind churned everything over. Eskel had a point, when he had been 16 he had been looking into crazy shit himself. Vesemir claims that he had gone grey so early raising three boys so close in age alone. Eskel had been the first, a boy of 10 who had shown up rooting through the trash of the fire station that Vesemir was captain of. Geralt had been wandering around the site of a fire a few years later, dirty and covered in horrifying scars and was taken in by Vesemir as well to help Eskel clean and maintain the gear of the firefighters. Last to join them was Lambert, only a year younger than Geralt but with more rage than any child should have. Vesemir had saved him when his father had gotten drunk and beat Lambert's mother to death and left Lambert a limp pile of blood and broken bones on the floor and then passed out with a lit cigarette. Lambert's parents had died and Vesemir brought the boy back to the firehouse after he left the hospital. The three grew up in and around the firehouse learning ins and outs of fire safety among other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled a bit as they walked, he had enjoyed growing up with Vesemir and the ‘wolf pack’ as the fire fighters had called them. Lambert was rarely around anymore, always bitter of how easily Geralt and Eskel got along and feeling left out. But he was always home for holidays and Vesemir's birthday. “Should probably call him.” Geralt muttered as he thought of his youngest brother. “Wonder how him and Keira are doing?” He whistled for Roach who bounced back to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed back home letting Roach off her leash as they entered the doorway and he toed off his boots. “You’re home!” Ciri said as she poked her head out of the living room. “Did you have a job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, needed to think so I took Roach on a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri pulled a face at him, “I think it’s insanely cruel that you named the poor girl </span>
  <b>
    <em>Roach</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn't mind. How was school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know, same old same old...got to gloat that I got to have dinner with one half of The Amazing Devil last night.” Ciri grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt couldn’t help but smile back at her, it was nice to see her happy, though her grin reminded him of Pavetta’s. That thought lanced through him like fire as he thought of Ciri’s parents. He had been in college with them and Yennifer, though a few years older. He had been Duny’s senior advisor when the kid was a freshman. Even ten years later he felt their loss as if it were fresh and the fight with Calenthe to keep Ciri with him and Yen had been a long one. He jolted as Ciri poked him in the ribs. “Hey...hey what the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went away again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid,” He mumbled, ruffling her hair. “C’mon let's go out tonight and have some fun.” He couldn't help but smile at her cheer as she darted back to her room to get ready. Some time alone with his kid would definitely get his mind off a certain baby faced singer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already in subspace Jask?” Eskel asked as he glanced up from where he knelt to work the ropes around Jaskiers shapely legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier snapped to attention. “No...no. My mind is somewhere else entirely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made an absolute fool out of myself in front of this really...broody but hot Dom. You might know him.” Jaskier said, narrowing his eyes at Eskel as the man smirked and continued with the knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grew up with him you might say.” Eskel snorted as he slipped a finger under the ropes. “Too tight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sir.” Jaskier folded his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, can’t have you shifting and messing up the ropes.” Eskel said tapping his hip. “It’s not so bad Jask…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ratted him out in front of his kid!” Jaskier said dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel sighed as he continued to work, checking the rope every few knots to ensure that they were taunt but not cutting off circulation.”Ciri knows all about this, she’s a teenager after all.” He settled back on his hunches and scratched at his chin. “How’s that feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels fine Sir.” Jaskier shifted to look down at the ‘tail’ that had been created. “Why are we doing this again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some arty shit Triss is setting up. Geralt couldn’t do it because he cant hold down a rope bunny to save his life.” Eskel snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has no sub?” Jaskier asked, his interest peaked. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too damned picky.” Eskel grunted as he set to work on the ‘fins’ for the tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier fell silent as he thought about that. Dinner had been a disaster, but he had enjoyed himself. Geralt was everything he enjoyed in a man, tall, dark, and broody. He remembered the intense look in those golden eyes and suppressed a shiver that raced up his spine, wondering when he would be able to see Geralt again, and hoped that he wouldn’t make an even bigger idiot out of himself at a second meeting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>